El sueño del Sombrero
by Jess Mindfreak
Summary: Seguía siendo el mismo Tarrant de siempre, pero algo en su corazón se rompió cuando Alicia se fue, ésta vez no había esperanzas de que ella volviera.


**Disclaimer: Saqué ésta historia de mi loca mente, ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados son míos.**

**Summary:Seguía siendo el mismo Tarrant de siempre, pero algo en su corazón se rompió cuando Alicia se fue, ésta vez no había esperanzas de que ella volviera. **

***Bueno, el sábado fui a ver Alicia en el País de las Maravillas... que está genial, por cierto. Y cuando salí, me dije a mi misma: "mi misma, debes escribir algo sobre esta película. Es si o si, xP.**

* * *

**.**

_-El sueño del Sombrerero-_

.

Abrió los ojos y quedó sorprendido por lo que vio: absolutamente nada había estaba igual que cuando la vio por última vez. O sea, hacía muy poco tiempo. A lo lejos aún se escuchaban los gritos de la Reina Roja hacia Stayne por intentar asesinarla; los caballeros blancos y las cartas rojas caminaban de un lado a otro, sin rumbo fijo, tal vez. Y la cabeza del Jabberwocky yacía al final de la escalera de caracol. La Reina Blanca caminaba hacia él con su habitual gracia soñadora, siempre tan delicada.

-¿Te encuentras bien, querido?-preguntó preocupada. El rió ante lo absurdo de la pregunta. ¿Por qué no estaría bien?

-Estoy bien, bien. Oh, es hora del té- comentó caminando y acomodando su sombrero. Alguien como él no podía tener desarreglado su sombrero. ¡Era un sombrerero! Todos rieron ante su iniciativa del té.

-No cabe duda que estás loco-dijo Tweedledum. Él se detuvo.

-Si está loco, es que lo está, pero ¿si no lo está?-preguntó su gemelo.

-Es que no lo está, pero yo creo que si lo es. Aunque tal vez no lo sea.

-Pero si no es, no es; entonces... ¿es o no es?

-Tal vez lo es, tal vez no lo es; tal vez lo es y no lo es al mismo tiempo-intervino Mirana, la Reina Blanca, evitando una pelea entre los hermanos gorditos.

-O tal vez todos estemos locos-opinó Tweedledee. Se miraron un momento para luego decir:

-Nooo.

Todos rieron, a excepción de Tarrant, que recordaba esas mismas palabras, pero hacia otra persona, en otro lugar, en otro tono; y en aquella vez, el se había auto-culpado de haber perdido la cabeza.

_Si, estás loco; un completo demente. Pero ¿sabes qué? Todas las personas buenas lo somos._

Y luego él se había alegrado. Porque si todo había sido un sueño de Alicia, significaba que ella también estaba loca. Pero cuando se había esfumado, después de haber tomado la sangre del Jabberwocky, él había estado completamente seguro de que todo desaparecería. Porque ¿de qué sirve un sueño si el soñador no está presente? Parecía ilógico, incluso para el, pensó mientra servía té y le ponía un poco de azúcar.

Pero, ¿qué podía saber é de lo ilógico? Ella siempre había dicho lo que era y no era lógico del "País de las Maravillas", incluso ella le había puesto ese nombre al territorio en el que ellos vivían. También había dicho que nada era real. Pero, ¿y si ella era la ilógica?

¿Y si Alicia era irreal? ¿Un sueño del Sombrerero?

Eso era posible. Tal vez se había aferrado al regreso de Alicia, su pequeña niña que salvaría a todos, que la había creado de nuevo. Si, tal vez eso era.

Entonces llegó a esa conclusión: Alicia fue un sueño invocado por el, y había desaparecido después de haber cumplido el cometido por el que había regresado.

Sonrió; si, eso era. Siguió tomando su té, debía apurarse porque pronto sería la otra hora del té, y odiaba ser impuntual, sobre todo tratándose del té.

¿Cómo alguien podría atreverse a llegar tarde a la hora del té?

-Sombrerero, todos iremos al palacio de la Reina Blanca, lo mejor será si vas-dijo Bayard, que quien sabe de dónde había llegado, interrumpiendo su té.

-Oh, no. No puedo ir en éste momento. Exactamente en...-miró su reloj de bolsillo, midiendo el tiempo-4 minutos 36 segundos es la próxima hora del té. ¿Ves?-preguntó soltando una risita y mostrándole su reloj-. El tiempo pasa; tic, toc, tic, toc. Y no se detiene. Jamás se debe saltar una hora del té.

-Está bien, entiendo tu respeto por el té, entonces, ¿irías al palacio después de la siguiente hora del té?-preguntó el sabueso.

-Eso creo que es lo que debería hacer, ¿cierto?-preguntó Tarrant en un momento de inspiración mental.

_Un momento, _pensó el Sombrerero, _todas las inspiraciones son mentales, porque la inspiración está en la mente... ¿o en el cuerpo? Mmmm, no, un muerto no puede inspirarse, ¿o si? ¿Y quién les puso muertos? ¿Porqué no vivos? ¿Y quién nos puso vivos? Y si nosotros somos los verdaderos muertos y los muertos no son muertos sino vivos, entonces, ¿estoy muerto? Ugh, no, creo que eso es absurdo... espera. ¿Quién puso los límites entre lo absurdo y lo lógico? ¿Quién me dice que realmente no existo o si existo? ¿Por qué debo hacer caso a las reglas de lo casual y lo básico? ¿Y por qué no hago yo las mías? Si, podría ponerle las "Reglas del Sombrero Loco? Pero yo no estoy loco, ¿o si? ¿Por qué ahora se me ocurrió profundizar en cada uno de mis pensamientos? ¿O es que siempre lo hago pero no me doy cuenta? Y si es así, ¿por quá hasta ahora me doy cuenta? ¿Y por qué lo hago todo en preguntas?_

Mientras el Sombrerero seguía divagando, Bayard se dio cuenta de que Tarrant no estaba en condiciones de salir y saltarse la hora del té. Eso lo ponía de muy ma humor.

-Sombrerero, creo que será mejor si me voy-. Pero él no lo escuchaba, seguía perdido en sus pensamientos. Y, de un momento a otro, decidió preguntar un sinsentido... ¿o si lo tenía?

-¿Sabes en qué se parece un cuervo a un escritorio?

-No.

-Pues deberías pensarlo- contestó el Sombrerero pensando de nuevo en la respuesta a esa pregunta. Miró de nuevo su reloj: ¡10 segundos para la hora del té! Su conversación con el sabueso lo había ocupado demasiado, jamás debió aceptar hablar. Apresuradamente comenzó a acercar hacia sí una tetera, una taza, una cuchara y el azúcar.

Bayard se alejó sin más respuestas.

.

.

.

El tiempo siguió pasando, y con él, el Sombrerero, aunque para él, el tiempo no significaba mucho, sólo cuando se trataba del té; ya que eso era un asunto de vital importancia. Sus días pasaban entre tés, sombreros y normalidad... bueno, normalidad en su manera más... anormal y extraña. La clase de normalidad que caracterizaba al "País de las Maravillas", ta como le gustaba referirse hacia su hogar.

Y siguió recordando, recordándola a _ella. _Seguía siendo el mismo Tarrant de siempre, pero algo en su corazón se rompió cuando Alicia se fue. Sobre todo por que ésta vez ya no había esperanzas de que ella regresara.

Era por eso que su mente evocaba recuerdo con ella, e incluso se los inventaba. Como aquella vez que tomaron el té (sin llegar tarde) charlando sobre su día. Hablando sobre el parecido entre un cuervo y un escritorio.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el parecido es que son tan diferentes y extravagantes, que en un momento llegan a ser parecidos por todas sus diferencias-había comentado el Sombrerero tomando un sorbo de té.

-O tal vez sea que no importan sus diferencias, porque ambos tendrán su fin tarde o temprano.

Habían discutido entre té y té cada una de sus teorías. Tarrant se dio cuenta que ya estaba loco, completo demente. Había perdido la cabeza.

Pero nada de eso le importaba, porque Alicia acudía a él cada vez que lo deseaba.

_No importaba que todo fuera un sueño..._

* * *

Ok, ¿qué les paece? Ya sé que no tiene sentido, pero se supone que así es el País de las Maravillas, xP. Espero que les haya gustado.

¿Review?


End file.
